


Princess Jellyfish Lovers (Kuragehime)

by ErynOctopea



Category: Kuragehime | Princess Jellyfish
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuranosuke walks in on his brothers newly found sex life. And it messes with his head, to much new information for him to take in. OVER THREE THOUSAND HITS on Fanfic.net [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Jellyfish Lovers (Kuragehime)

What...what? How... h-how can... this be? Seeing this... Tsukimi and... him. My bro... I know that I introduced them in a way. I sent him to go give her back her clothes but... When I did that... I never though that I would love... Love... love her...

"STUPID!" I kicked the wall and fell back on my ass.

My foot throbbed. My head throbbed. My heart throbbed.

Now I know how scarring it must have been for bro to walk in on dad making out with my mom. But I walked in on... him having s-sex with Tsukimi.

All I wanted to do was ask him if he had some envelopes I could use for a letter. But when I walked in... All I saw was two of them making a weak attempt at having sex. The lights were dim but it was enough that they didn't notice the light from when I opened the door. I backed up and closed it not wanting to see anymore. Leaning on the wall as I slid down it till my body hit the ground.

"Hello?" A voice came as a knock on my door popped.

I didn't answer. I just sat on the floor of my room. I didn't care anymore. It broke my heart.

"Kuranosuke?" I looked up to see her.

"Are you okay?" I just put my head back down.

I know she means well but if I am going to talk to a mother I'd rather it be mine and not Shuu's.

"…what did you see?" She asked crouching down next to me.

"What do you mean?" I looked back at her.

"You've got the same look on your face your brother did the day he came home crying because he saw your father making out with your mother." She raised a brow at me.

She really was smart. She seemed like she could be so strong on her own yet she stays with our dad because she loves him to much. But when shes around him. She just a good little wife. She's not a person anymore. It's like she becomes dad's pet. And that makes me sick. I wish she would leave. Leave him. Kick his ass out of her life.

"It's nothing." I said.

I knew that she knew. I could tell. What I saw. It wasn't hard to figure out. But no one said anything.

"You know. It seems like... you've spent to much time with Tsukimi to just be friends with her." She didn't blink when she spoke.

I said nothing.

"It's a very big thing of you Kuranosuke. Letting my brother be happy when it means you can't be. I think you get that from your mother because the moment she found out your father was married she knew she wouldn't be able to keep things the way they were. It wasn't easy for her. She felt alone and had no one. She was all alone though out her pregnancy with you. She was single. She didn't want to be but she knew she couldn't be with him no matter how many gifts he sent her."

In my mind... seeing that big white dress he gave her when I was about five. He was still trying to buy her out.

"How do you know how she felt." I asked her.

How could she know how my mother felt.

"Because I loved her too. I didn't choose to marry your dad. It was arranged. I was with your mother and then we were taken away from each other. I married him and had Shuu. She was never told who I married or what was happening. She had no interest in politics. So she had no idea who your dad was when he met her. But he knew. He went and first saw her because I had told him about her and he wanted to see her. I was stupid to show him photos of her and I knew I had made a mistake. I had no idea I was married to such a dog." She made a face that was sort of a pissed off pout.

"He took her from me. And then broke her heart and got her pregnant."

I think my eye may have twitched in disgust. So that is how big of an ass hole dad really was. Is. Will always be.

Xxx

The next day I knocked on Shuu's door. When he answered he looked... The same. If not. Worse.

"Um. Hey bro. You okay?" I asked him.

He grabbed my buy the front of my shirt and yanked me in the door.

"Help!" He squeaked at me.

"Geez what?! And Brush your teeth if your going to breather in my face!" He let go and paced the floor.

"Whats wrong?"

"I... I didn't feel... ANYTHING! Nothing! There was no spark! There wasn't a single thing. Not when it came to thinkign of Tsukimi." His eyes weld up with tears.

"I would ask a doctor about that if you can't feel anyth-"

"Not like that. There. Was. No. Spark. With. Doing the motions on the basis of having a mental image for her."

"Well try having putting fire crackers up your butt before you go again." Now I was just fucking with him.

"Kuranosuke!"

"Okay, okay. What so you wanna call off the wedding." It wouldn't be hard. Nothing had been planed for it yet.

"I don't know. I... I feel bad I only... finished when... I um..." He looked at his feet.

"When?" I pushed.

Please don't say the land shark, please, please, please, don't say the land shark.

"When I though of-"

*Outside the mansion a loud voice rings, sending the birds to fly off.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"*

"You! You have Tsukimi and your thinking of her?!" I yelled grabbing his shirt now.

"M-maybe it was just... a crush I had on her after all... maybe it's going away now that we had sex and I know that theres nothing magical between us..." His voice faded.

"A crush?! A crush?! Are you shitting with me?! How could you have just a crush?! Tsukimi is the most amazing woman in the world no matter how big a dork she is she is one of a kind! Women like that land shark are a dime a dozen!" I started to shake him.

"Kuranosuke calm down!" He panicked grabbing my hands, "What the hell is wrong with you let go!"

I released my grip on him and stomped out. Enough of this bullshit.

I watched from my window as Shuu left for work. Not long after Tsukimi can scampering up the steps. What was she doing?

Xxx

"So let me get this straight. You didn't... enjoy... sex?" She was petrified every time I said the word sex.

"Tsukimi come on!" I snapped my fingers in her face.

"W-w-w-what?" She stammered.

"Sex with my bro?" She scooted back into the wall.

"I-I-I-I n-never!" She tripped on her words.

"You... you never... had sex with him?" Puzzling, "Hang on."

I typed in his number and then pounded in a fast text. Who. The hell. Were you having. Sex. With. He responded. All dots. "..." Then I got this. "Um... well... Thats privet..."

Kuranosuke: Your supposed to be marring Tsukimi!

Shuu: It just happened... I... don't even know what started it but before I could blink it was happening and well... If I tried to think of Tsukimi... It just... didn't work.

Kuranosuke: …...

Shuu: I don't know what to do right now. Just don't say anything to our father okay? I know this isn't right, I'm trying to figure this out it's all happening so fast.

Kuranosuke: Break it off with Tsukimi tonight. That is not. Not. Fair to her. And why bother telling dad. Your becoming him anyway. It'd just be telling you again. Ass.

I turned my phone off and threw it on the bed. Tsukimi was looking out the window.

"I um... started thinking that maybe... that... I only... have a c-crush..." She turned and looked at me, "On your brother. I um... I asked my dad about what it was like when he fell in love with mom and... I don't think I love Shuu... I think I just... really like him." Her face filled in pink.

Dame it. Why did she have to be so cute.

Tonight was going to be hard. But I wasn't going to let Shuu be stupid. That action was already taken daily by the head of the family.

"Shhhhhhhh... it's okay..."

"W-w-we talked forever b-b-but i-it s-s-s-still hurts!" I held the back of her head and pressed it into my chest.

It was hard to see her like this. But it would be harder to see her be my mother one day. Shuu couldn't help that he realized that he wasn't in love with her. She wasn't in love with him. But she had never had a break up before. The poor thing looked lost and confused. I held her close. After a while she drifted off to sleep.

"Well alright. But you do know the rules of living here."

I just nodded as she went on. How boring it must really be to manage this place when no one was trying to tare it down.

"Are you listening?" She asked.

"Yah." I blinked.

Today her kimono was blue. Not bad. But she did look better in pink or red.

"Koroko?"

"Huh?" My brain snapped back on.

"You need to fill out the paper work. There are forms to be filled out if you want the room."

"Yah sure, sure." I yawned.

Crap I was tired. Tsukimi was crying most of the night. She even started up again when she got up to use the toilet.

I spent most of my day filling the forms out. I had more than enough in a savings account that my mother had given me to pay for the first and lasts month of the room. Thank god my dad didn't know about it.

"Now your mother left it with me so your father wouldn't know. If you want to move out you'll need money so heres the packet on the account. That should be more than enough to live on but if you want clothes you'll need a job." She gave a smile that was stern.

Stepmothers really are handy.

All my stuff squeezed into the biggest room that the apartment building had to offer. It even had another attached room that I can store more stuff in. Everything was set up so I tailed it home to have dinner. After that I would talk to Shuu then I would be gone to start my own path in life.

"Shuu. Kuranosuke. You are eating. Is something the matter?" Koibuchi put down his fork.

His eyes darted between his sons.

"Kuranosuke?" He said in a stern tone.

"Nothing. Except Shuu canceled the wedding and had sex with that land shark woman." I said.

That was all it took. Dad's mouth tightened into a line and Shuu looked like he was gonna shit his pants.

"What the hell was that for?" Shuu pouted.

"Well he asked what was up. I take it you hadn't told him about the wedding yet? He seemed kinda pissed." I raised a brow.

"No I hadn't. And guess what."

"What?"

"I heard you talking to my mom." He crossed his arms.

"About her being gay?" That made him blush.

"No about you being in love with Tsukimi. Why didn't you tell me you loved her?"

"Because I didn't want to ruin what you had you jack ass!" My voice rang as I stomped off leaving him standing there alone.

Xxx

Shuu: Tell her.

Kuranosuke: What? Tell who what? And it's 3a.m. bro. Go to bed.

Shuu: Tell Tsukimi that you love her.

Kuranosuke: Go. To. Bed. Shuu.

Shuu: I can't...

Kuranosuke: Why?

Shuu: Because I'm... out. I'm having drinks with~ *his text went on for another paragraph. He always had to elongate things and lecture.

I rolled over onto my belly.

"Shes gonna eat him alive. Poor virgin boy." I mumbled and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Tsukimi laying in the curve of my arm. She must have started crying again and wanted comfort. Her hair smelled so sweet. Her braids were messy and she had on yoga pants in change of the sweats. But her gray sweatshirt smells sweet like her hair. She must have showered before she came to bed.

"I love you..." I whispered to her as she slept.

I had finally said it.


End file.
